


Whilst Water Slips into the Sea

by universe



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Team, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>After the armband incident, they have to find a new place to get dinner.</i> Five team nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whilst Water Slips into the Sea

**one.**

Teal’c’s newfound love for Star Wars dominates the first evening they meet up together after hours. Jack refuses to watch and instead hides behind a book about lakes in Minnesota, making occasional grumbly remarks about the volume of the space fights. Sam points out various scientific mistakes in the films, and after a beer and a half, Daniel gets worked up about the shortcomings of cultural representation. After that evening, Teal’c never tries to talk them into watching anything he enjoys again.

 

**two.**

After the armband incident, they have to find a new place to get dinner and drinks. It takes a while, they all make suggestions and can’t agree, but in the end, it’s Jack who has the final say, settling on a cosy little Mediterranean place not too far from the base. He’s quite happy with his choice, until they sit down at a table, on the verge to starvation, and Daniel starts talking to the waiter in flawless Italian, discussing what seems to be local customs from wherever it is the guy was born. It takes them the better part of an hour to get him to stop, and from then onwards, Daniel is no longer allowed to order. Period.

 

**three.**

Playing poker was _entirely_ Sam’s idea. As was the beer, they’ll all claim later next to an outraged Carter. They don’t feel like gambling for money (and truth be told, Sam’s not all that keen on losing her pay anyway), so it gets boring quickly, and really, it’s Sam’s fault for not giving them interesting things to do, so Jack and Daniel have no choice but to start tossing a ball around to entertain themselves. She doesn’t say anything at first, and that, too, is her mistake. Because when Jack aims a little too high and Daniel’s reflexes are slowed down by the alcohol, the ball goes right through her kitchen window. Her _closed_ kitchen window. She’s furious with them for weeks.

 

**four.**

A year after she adopts Cassie, Janet invites them all to the little girl’s birthday party. Cassie hasn’t exactly had _trouble_ fitting in, but it’s not been easy for her either, so she only has two friends over, but at least those stay much longer than planned. All things considered, she looks happy when Jack reads her a bedtime story and Sam tucks her in (she’s too old for it now, but they’re allowed that one indulgence). Daniel and Teal’c, meanwhile, help Janet clean up downstairs, and afterwards, they all sit in companionable silence. Until Teal’c declares he needs another piece of cake, anyway. His idea is met with enthusiasm from Jack, and Sam barely manages to roll her eyes at Janet before the guys leap up from the couch and raid the kitchen.

 

**five.**

After eight years of nagging and begging and asking and ‘oh come on!’s, Jack has finally dragged them all off fishing. And it’s much more enjoyable than any of them had expected. Sam admits as much, which makes Jack grin at her for most of the night, at least until Daniel starts listing all the things they had to go through to even _get_ to this point. And really, none of those events are appropriate for the mood they’ve set, so Jack interrupts him decisively, ‘No more work-talk,’ and after that, it’s all peace and familiarity and laughter.


End file.
